Adventures in Babysitting
by CandyHearts22
Summary: Loosely based on the movie with the same title. Babysitting shouldn't be that hard right? Wrong. Elizabeth joins the Scorpio-Drake children, Spinelli & Emma, on a hilarious adventure through the dark streets of Port Charles,meeting a handsome thief, mob hit-men, Blues singers, and more!
1. Best Friends

**AN:**

**This story is based on the 1987 movie, Adventures in Babysitting. Check it out if you haven't watched it. I loved it as a kid and after reading a fic based on the movie in another fandom, I was blindsided by the idea for a GH fic involving the plot. **

**Elizabeth recently moved to PC to chase her dream of becoming an artist and doesn't have any family in the city. Her best friend is Matt and he convinces her to help him out and babysit an older Emma and a very much younger Spinelli. Both are Patrick and Robin's children in this fic. Just like in the summary, Elizabeth and the kids have an adventure meeting some of Port Charles' wacky citizens. I hope you guys enjoy the story and be sure to let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Elizabeth! Thank God, you're still here!" Matt huffed as he flopped down in front of her at Kelly's.

Elizabeth Webber turned an amused smile toward her new friend. So far, her three months in Port Charles had resulted in landing a room at Kelly's Diner, obtaining a little art studio nearby and making a quirky friend in Matt Hunter. Matt, who had moved to town six months ago, was staying in the room across from her and the two had quickly become friends seeing as they were the only two residents that Bobby Spencer had staying at the diner. After determining that he was a harmless horn-dog, brushing off his shameless flirting and attempts at seduction and spending time with him, she had quickly grown to love his quirky personality, often comparing him to a man-child. Despite his disgusting dating habits and love for comic books, he was a great friend. He had made her move to Port Charles less terrifying and had introduced her to his friends and co-workers at the hospital where he was a doctor.

Elizabeth, taking a sip of her cocoa, said, "Alright, I'll bite. What's so important that you had to rush over here from the hospital and find me? Have you lost your stethoscope? Hmm…maybe you left it in the supply closet after that hot make out session with your girrrlllfriend Emily yesterday." She grinned mischievously at her friend's blushing face. She couldn't resist teasing him. It was too easy.

"Ha ha. You're funny, you know that? No…I did not lose my stethoscope again! That only happened once by the way and Emily is not my girlfriend. I'm not ready to settle yet." He scowled at her. "No this is much worse!"

Elizabeth watched as her friend brushed his hand through his hair. Whatever was bothering him must have been serious. She waited for Matt to tell her what was wrong although if he didn't spit it out soon, she was going to lean across the table and beat it out of him. She didn't know if she should worry or that if he was being overly dramatic as usual.

As he sat back in the chair, he picked up the extra silverware, began to fiddle with it. Finally, he looked up at her nervously, only to lower his gaze once again and try to spin the fork in circles on the table. That was it. She wasn't known for her patience after all so she growled, "Spit it out Matt! What's the problem?"

She watched as Matt blew out a breath and said, "Okay…Okay…I need your help. I double booked for tonight."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. What was he talking about, double booked for what? Leaning over the table she said, "What are you talking about, Matt?"

"I booked two dates tonight, okay! I forgot about my date with Emily when I went to make a date with Maxie."

Elizabeth disgusted but not surprised at his behavior, groaned and said, "You are such a dog. I don't know why Emily even continues to go out with you!"

Matt smirked and said, "So that she can make Cassadine jealous now that he's with Brit. Hey, who am I to complain for being used? She's hot and I'm hot so it's all good."

Elizabeth snorted and said, "Yeah…except it's not all good now is it? Why don't you reschedule with one of them, Matt? I don't see how I can help with this."

Matt leaned across the table and rubbed his finger around the rim of the extra coffee cup. He looked up at her, gave her his sad face, and said, "But you have to help Lizzie. You see, I also told Patrick that I would babysit Emma and Spinelli tonight. He called in the favor I owed him and I couldn't say no. I can make both dates if you cover for me with my brother. Please...I'm begging you to help me out here."

He gave her his best pleading look as she shook her head vehemently at him.

"There is no way I'm babysitting your brother's kids. I barely know Patrick and Robin and I know even less about their children because I've NEVER met them, Matt! There's no way I'm going to be an accomplice to your scam on these girls either. Uh..uh...No way. Forget it! I'm not doing it."

Matt sat up quickly, all traces of his pleading expression vanishing with the movement. He crossed his arms and looked at her stubbornly. Elizabeth sat back and did the same. She wasn't going to aid Matt in his scheme.

"I'll pay you $500 bucks to watch Patrick's kids tonight."

Damn him. He knew that she needed the extra money since she was working overtime on her art. Making it as an artist was turning out to be a lot harder than she imagined when she left home to chase her dream. Port Charles' art district was burgeoning with new talent and the many galleries had drawn her to the city. She'd sold a few paintings at the gallery by the Outback but she was waiting for her big break, which she hoped would be next month when she presented her showcase. She narrowed her eyes at her friend across the table letting him know that this was dirty. She arched a brow at him.

Matt sighed and said, "Fine, I'll pay you $500 and I'll let you use my laptop- ONCE- and considering what happened the last time I loaned it to you, I think that's fair."

Elizabeth couldn't help but to smile because she knew how much Matt loved his new laptop and even more how he did not want her to touch it. He really wanted her to do this if he was offering up his laptop. It was his baby, his precious. He had all the bells and whistles installed when he bought it. He had allowed her to use his other to sync his iTunes account to her new iPod after she had moved in. She had somehow managed to crash the system and he couldn't even get it to power up after she had returned it. But hey, she had music and she argued that it wasn't her fault if it didn't work. He had stormed out and forbidden her to touch anything of his ever again saying she had the technological touch of death in her fingertips!

She thought about the money and damn it, she needed it. She would agree and sell her soul for her art and hope that Karma wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass when it came to her dating life, whenever she got one that is. So far she hadn't met anyone who she wanted to date but that could have been due to Matt opening her eyes to the male dating habits lately. Before she agreed she had to make him sweat and she wanted one more thing if she was going to babysit tonight.

"Fine, I'll do it but I get to drive your car tonight also."

She watched as Matt grabbed his chest and stuttered, "My..my…car. Are you serious? You drive like a bat out of hell and you've had three speeding tickets since I've known you and you want me to give you the keys to my Jag?"

Elizabeth grinned and said, "Well…I suppose I could finish my art. I was looking for inspiration and I think I might have just found it. Thanks Matt!"

She saw his frantic expression as she stood up and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. Smiling to herself as she slipped it on, she silently counted…one…two…three…

"I'll pay you, let you use my laptop—supervised by the way—and I'll let you drive my car tonight. However, you had better follow the speed limit and no eating in the car! Not even gum Elizabeth!"

She laughed and said, "Deal!"

Matt expelled a breath and said, "Great. I'll call Patrick and let him know that you'll be stopping by. Don't worry, I'll tell them that you're great with kids." He followed her, holding the door open for her as she passed. Suddenly he turned to her and asked, "You have been around kids before right?"

Elizabeth reached over, slapped Matt on the arm and said, "Of course I have you moron! Honestly, what do they see in you?"

Matt grinned, "They love my looks and my sensitive side. Plus I'm great in bed."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh….you're terrible."

Laughing she said, "But you're my best friend so I suppose you're alright." She looked at him from the side of her eyes, tilting her head slightly she joked, "Damn I need more friends if I'm saying that to you."

"Yeah, yeah, you know you're secretly in love with me." He tugged her elbow, stopping her on the sidewalk. "Thanks for doing this for me." Matt looked at her flirtatiously and said, "You're a great friend. Everyone needs an Elizabeth in their life."

Sighing, she scrunched her nose and she replied, "Thanks, Matt." She paused for a second and said, "I'm still not going to date you though."

They laughed together as she walked with him across the street to the hospital, discussing the details for tonight.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Barbecue Chips and Bullets

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. For my OTR readers, I haven't abandoned it. I'm almost finished with the next chapter. Look for it soon. :D

* * *

Chapter 2

Elizabeth stared at the children sitting on the sofa before her. A ten-year old girl studied her intensely over the pages of her book. She was a miniature version of her mother with her caramel hair and intelligent brown eyes that scanned Elizabeth's nervous features. A twelve-year-old boy lounged beside her, his shaggy light brown hair almost obscuring his eyes, which were focused on the laptop in his hands. The video game's sound effects filled the silence around them along with the constant tapping from his fingers as he played the game.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what was more awkward, that she knew nothing about them other than their names ( she had quickly been told that Damien preferred to be called Spinelli or the Jackal upon her arrival ) or that they seemed indifferent to her attempts to get to know them. Sighing, she sat in the chair to the right of Emma and tried once again.

"So, Emma. Dami...err..Spinelli. Would you guys like to watch a movie or play a board game? Your Uncle Matt told me that it's something you normally like to do when he's here."

Emma laid her book down, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes before saying, "That's what he thinks we're doing while he's talking to his girlfriends on the phone. He's sooo oblivious to what we're actually doing."

Spinelli, without looking up, said, "Fear the Jackal you cretin! Stone Cold trained me well!"

Elizabeth raised her brows at his outburst and Emma sighed at her brother's rapidly tapping fingers before continuing. " I made dry ice the last time he was here with Mom's old chemistry set and a fire extinguisher in the upstairs bathroom while my brother over here hacked into Uncle Matt's profile on one of those dating websites."

Spinelli said, "Did you know he takes a lot of pictures in his lab coat in the hospital bathroom?"

Emma giggled. "When Uncle Matt told Daddy what Spinelli did, he laughed at Uncle Matt and later I heard him telling Mom about it. He said that he posted all those pics hoping to pick up girls."

Spinelli popped his head up and asked, "Are you into doctors?"

Emma rolled her eyes again and said, "That's Spinelli speak for are you Uncle Matt's girlfriend?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes wide,and said, "Oh boy. No I'm not Matt's girlfriend. He helped me out when I first moved here and he's become my best friend. Just to make it clear between us, hacking or experimenting of any kind is not allowed while I'm in the house. Okay?"

She watched as they both nodded their heads in agreement. She didn't trust them for a minute. She'd have to keep her eyes on these two at all times. She was not only dealing with a pair of smart kids but a pair of mischief makers. She could only imagine what Patrick and Robin had to deal with on a daily basis.

Getting up, she asked if the two would like a snack. After the two argued over Barbecue Chips with orange soda and granola bars with milk, Elizabeth decided to just give into both and let them each have what they wanted. As she set about finding and preparing the snacks in the kitchen, her cell phone rang.

Digging into her jeans she pulled it out and answered without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello."

"Elizabeth...you have to come down to the PCPD."

"Matt? What are you doing at the police station?" She heard Matt groan.

"I got the times for the dates mixed up. Maxi showed up to my date with Emily at Jake's and they got into a fight. Apparently they both dated some tool named Lucky once before and Emily slapped Maxie once she discovered that she was supposed to be my date too. Maxie is the police chief's daughter, Elizabeth and they won't let Emily go. They keep saying something about assault and disturbance of the peace. Shit Liz... they're threatening to keep me overnight until I sober up and I haven't even had a drink! You have to get down here and help us somehow!"

Elizabeth screeched..."Matt have you lost your mind? Call your brother to bail you out. I'm babysitting his kids remember? I can't drag them out this late at night and down to the police station! Robin would kill me for doing that. No she'd kill us both for doing that. Honestly Matt, you kind of deserve to stay there after this stunt."

Matt began begging. "Please Elizabeth, you have to come bail us out! I used my one phone call to call you. I won't get another one. I'll pay you back I promise. If you don't want to bail me out, I can deal but I can't let Emily stay in a place like this. She's doesn't deserve to be here because I made a mistake. I'll be lucky if she even speaks to me after this. Please...Lizzie...you have to help."

Emma who had listened at the door along with Spinelli said, "Come on you have to help Uncle Matt. We won't tell our parents that you took us out at night."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You guys, I can't risk it."

Spinelli said, "But you said Uncle Matt was your best friend. He helped you, now it's your turn to help him."

Damn this family and their guilt tripping ways. How was she supposed to say no to this kid and Matt who was still pleading in her ear.

"Okay. I'll do it Matt." The kids high-five'd each other as she heard him say, "Thanks, I'll owe you one."

When she hung up the phone, she set it between the Barbecue chips and orange soda and sighed. She looked at the grinning faces before her.

"You guys, this isn't an adventure okay. It's a quick trip to the PCPD and back. There will be no stops along the way and we will not mention this to your Mom and Dad. Agreed?"

Emma and Spinelli both shouted, "Agreed" at the same time.

Turning off the electricity and gathering Matt's keys, she locked the door and ushered the kids to the car. Emma brought along her book and Spinelli climbed into the backseat as well with his game system. After making sure they were buckled up she pulled out into the night.

* * *

Driving in the dark and not knowing where you were going was a nightmare. She could kick herself for her careless driving. Elizabeth had taken a wrong turn somewhere and had ended up by the waterfront section of Port Charles. She could see Harborview Towers lit up before her in the distance and beyond that General Hospital's name glowed in red letters. The kids were quietly talking in the backseat of the car as she tried looking for a sign that would point her back to the freeway that lead to the other side of town. As she chewed her lip, the kids got louder.

"Shut up Spinelli. You have no idea what you're talking about." Emma shouted from the back seat.

"Yes I do. You can't argue with me, you little brat. "

Elizabeth turned around at that remark and said, "Both of you be quiet and Spinelli, apologize to your sister. NOW!"

As she turned back around and quietly heard "Sorry" the wheel jerked beneath her hand and loud pop was heard by them all. She let up off the gas and began coasting toward the side of the road. The thump, thump, thump sound reverberated in the car's interior. She stopped the car underneath a street light.

Spinelli spoke up, "Elizabeth, I think we have a flat tire."

"Duh...genius. What gave you that clue?" Emma taunted.

Elizabeth took a moment to breathe as she loosened her grip on the steering wheel. She once again told the kids to keep it down as she took in their surroundings. She gave her self a pep talk to keep her panic down. She could handle this situation even though it appeared that they were in a dark and dirty part of town. The kids were safe, she had her cell phone and all she had to do was call information for a mechanic's number. Feeling better now that she had a plan, she dug into her pockets and came up empty-handed. Frowning, she searched the console and when she didn't see her phone, she started to panic. Undoing her seat belt, she leaned over to search the floorboard on the passenger side. Sitting back up, she remembered that she left her cell phone on the counter next to Spinelli's orange soda and the Barbecue chips.

She slumped over on the steering wheel and said, "Shit..shit...I can't believe I left my phone! Damn Elizabeth..what a way to be responsible." Sighing she caught a glimpse of the kids in the back as she looked into the rear view mirror.

"Oh...sorry kids... don't tell your parents."

Emma giggled from the backseat and said, "We won't."

Spinelli asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Elizabeth looked at the kids again and softly said, "I don't know."

Emma interrupted and said, "Look...it's Mr. Jason, Mom's friend. He's going into that building over there."

Spinelli let out a squeal of glee and bolted out of the door before Elizabeth could even turn to see the man in question.

"Shit...Spinelli get back here! Oh crap...sorry...NO Emma don't you follow him too."

Both car doors slammed shut leaving her twisting around and trying to get out of the car to stop them. As she watched Emma cross the street, she hurriedly locked the doors and ran across the deserted road. Rushing up on to the sidewalk she approached the door. Suddenly she tripped and fell inside the building, knocking Emma to the floor.

"Emma," she cried as she began to get up. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She helped the little girl stand and looked her over. Seeing that Emma was fine, she looked up to find Spinelli, only to find a pair of brilliant blue eyes focusing on her beneath an arched brow.

Elizabeth gulped as she took in the tall handsome man standing before her. Dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with a gun holster strapped around him, he looked dangerous and intimidating. Good Lord, What had she and the kids stumbled into? She grabbed Emma by the shoulder and pulled her back into her arms, trying to guard her. She noticed Spinelli bouncing around the tall man's back and jabbering excitedly, only making out the words "Stone Cold" and "Mr. Sir" and a giggle followed by an exclaimed, "No Way!"

She snapped out, "Spinelli, get over here." She kept her gaze on the stranger before her.

Spinelli stopped talking, seemingly to notice that Elizabeth had Emma backed up against the door.

He looked toward her and then up to the stranger's face and said, "Relax. You're in no danger with the fearsome Stone Cold here to protect you!" He turned a goofy grin toward her.

Emma said, "How many time does he have to tell you not to call him that. His name is Jason you nerd. He's not a video game character."

Elizabeth said, "Your name is Jason?"

He nodded his head, "It is."

Elizabeth sighed. Okay so he appeared to be a man of few words. She'd have to pry it out of them.

"Kids do you know this man?"

They both chorused, "Yes" with Emma elaborating. "He's a friend of our Mom's although Daddy doesn't like him very much sometimes."

The man named Jason smiled at that and crouched before her to meet Emma's eyes. "That may be so but that doesn't mean that I like you any less. So who is this behind you?"

Emma looked up to meet Elizabeth's gaze and she smiled. "This is our babysitter, Elizabeth. She's filling in for Uncle Matt and we're going to bail him and his girlfriend out of jail but we can't tell Mom and Daddy."

Elizabeth gasped out, "Emma!" She was done as a babysitter. There was no way a friend of Robin's would be able to keep their secret. Damn Matt and his horn-dog ways.

Jason rose and said, "Is that true?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and said, "Afraid so. Our car has a flat tire and I left my phone at home. The kids saw you and rushed across the street."

He crossed his arms and Elizabeth's eyes nearly popped at watching the fabric stretch across his wide and well-defined chest. The man was built and just plain gorgeous! As she returned her gaze to his, she noticed that he was looking her over as well. Smirking he said, "How about I give you a hand with the flat tire and you take the kids back home? I'll see about Matt for you."

Elizabeth, happy to have help, said, "Oh that would be wonderful."

As he grabbed his leather jacket off the back of a chair, the door behind him burst open and a tall dark-haired man stepped out shouting. "Boss...they're coming. We have to get out of here." His eyes bugged out when he saw the kids and Elizabeth. "Boss you need to get them out of her now. Jerome's men are on their way and they ain't playing this time if you know what I mean."

Elizabeth was confused at the interruption and even more so when Spinelli started sputtering, "Jer...Jerome! Mr. Sir's enemy of doom seeks to hunt down Stone Cold. Oh Man...this is so good."

She spoke up. "Who's Jerome and Mr. Sir? What's going on?"

Emma groaned beside her. "Don't start Spinelli on his game. I'm begging you."

Jason's eyes sought Elizabeth's as he grabbed Spinelli by the collar of his shirt and began ushering them out the door. "You need to take the kids and get out of here as fast as you can. You don't need to be in the area."

"What about our tire? How are we going to fix it? What about getting the kids home?"

As Jason was about to reply, gun shots began peppering the air. Elizabeth jerked Emma down beside her as she fell to the sidewalk. She saw Spinelli hit the ground beside them with a grin. Bullets whizzed above their heads and he was grinning. She honestly believed he'd sit back and watch with his Barbecue chips if he could. God help her and this kid. He shouldn't be excited about this shit. Next she looked up and saw Jason standing bravely firing off into the distance. She gulped. Maybe she was wrong because the man looked damn sexy at that moment. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked around their surroundings for a better place to hide. Seeing an alley nearby, she grabbed Emma and told her to run to the alley when she said to. Hearing a lull in gun fire as the big man, who apparently was named Max if Jason's shouting of the name was any indication, crashed out of the door, she told Emma to run. She grabbed Spinelli up to drag him to safety as well. She glanced over her shoulder to meet Jason's blue eyes one last time. He nodded his head to her and turned around and started firing into the dark again, Max doing the same by his side.

* * *

Okay so our story is really just beginning and this is our first encounter with some of the citizens of Port Charles. What did you think? The movie is a comedy and not to be taken seriously. I'm not sure if I'm doing it justice because I feel like it might be kind of cheesy but I'm enjoying writing it. It's funny to me at least. :D

Next we cross paths with a handsome thief. :D Please leave a review and let me know what you're thinking, if you liked it or not. Feedback helps.


	3. Dude! That's Awesome!

**Thank you all for the reviews and for the follows! I'm having so much fun writing this and hope you guys continue to enjoy it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth held out both of her arms, stretching them across Emma and Spinelli's stomachs. She was trying her best to keep them all flat against the alley's brick wall and out of sight in case the bad guys decided to come back their way. Gunshots were still ringing in the air and she thought that she heard a very faint police siren in the distance. Spinelli was talking excitedly to her left, extolling on the awesomeness of Stone Cold and some nonsense about doom and Mr. Sir. Emma was to her left hissing, "Shut up you nerd. This is not a game!"

Elizabeth agreed with Emma. This was far from a game. She had to be the worst babysitter in history. Who takes young kids out late at night, gets lost and lands in the middle of a shootout? Robin was going to kill her.

She suddenly heard a noise that sounded like an engine roaring. She leaned forward enough so that she could look down toward the entrance to the alley. A sleek black car pulled to a stop, the tires squealing with the force. She saw a tall dark-haired man jump out the back, his long grey coat flapping around his legs as he pulled his gun out and started to run toward Jason. Spinelli moved forward shoving Elizabeth's hand off his stomach and shouting, "Mr. Sir."

She struggled to grab him by the back of his shirt. When she finally got a hold of him, he managed to pull her with him a few feet as he tried to get to the mysterious man. Panting she managed to say, "Spinelli! Stop…give it up kid!"

He quickly turned around to face her and was practically vibrating in his excitement as he said, "Elizabeth, we must go aid Mr. Sir and Stone Cold as they beat back the doom squad!"

She groaned and said, "No, we don't. Spinelli, we're in enough danger as it is. I'm not letting you run into the middle of a shootout." She grabbed his hand and began to lead him back toward their hiding spot when she saw Emma take off running down the alley and turn to the left.

"Emma," she shouted. She started running making sure to keep a grip on Spinelli's hand to make sure he wouldn't turn around and head in the opposite direction. They reached the end of the alley and she saw Emma running into a fenced in parking lot. She shouted out, "Emma stop! Come back here! Don't you dare keep going!" What was that child doing?

Spinelli was huffing beside her as they ran into the dark lot and came to a stop. The poor kid doubled over and placed his hands on his knees, trying his best to catch his breath. Elizabeth was searching for Emma among the cars, calling out her name. Suddenly Emma popped up from behind a car nearby, a grin plastered on her face. She said, "Hey guys! I thought I saw Mom and Dad's car pull into here. Help me find them Spinelli."

Elizabeth groaned and covered her face with her hands. She felt like crying with relief that she hadn't lost Emma. There was no way that the Scorpio-Drake's car was in this lot. They were across town at the Metro Court, having a romantic dinner, which was to be followed by a few hours dancing. She told the kids as much and watched their faces drop.

Elizabeth put her arm around Emma, hugged her close and said, "Sweetie, you can't go running off like that again. You scared me and I thought I had lost you."

She looked at Spinelli and said, "Spinelli, you can't run into dangerous situations either. What if you had been shot or if Emma had been shot? That would have been awful."

The kids looked at each other and back to her and muttered, "Sorry, Elizabeth." Taking a breath, she smiled at them and ushered them out of the parking lot.

The three of them began making their way back to the street. As they walked cautiously along the sidewalk, Elizabeth began thinking of a plan. She couldn't hear the gunshots anymore but that didn't mean that they would be going back through the alley. She began looking around and spotted a convenience store up ahead. She hoped that the owner would let her use the phone because not only had she left her phone, she had walked out and left her purse sitting on the end table by the couch as well.

As they approached the store, Elizabeth raised her brow at the storefront appearance. The lights were flickering around the store's sign and the widows seemed to be covered in a film of greasy filth making it hard to see the inside of the store. They truly were in the wrong part of town and a part of her felt ashamed at exposing these kids to this part of the city. She scrunched up her nose as she pushed open the door, the bell jingling above them. The smell of stale coffee assaulted her nostrils as they walked through the door. The store appeared to be deserted except for them and the person behind the counter. The kids inched close to her as the man behind the counter spit tobacco into a cup and leered at Elizabeth as they made their way toward him.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in here?"

Elizabeth tried to school her features into something that didn't resemble revulsion.

"I uh…was wondering if you would let me use your phone to call a mechanic. I have a flat tire about a block away. Would you mind?"

The man stared at Elizabeth as he spit into his cup again, the stream of tobacco leaving a slimy trail down his chin. Elizabeth shuddered and watched as he wiped it off with the back of his hand. She was so ready to get the hell out of here. She vaguely registered the sound of the bell as the door opened behind her. The man flicked his eyes toward the new customer and Elizabeth watched as his eyes widened. She whipped her head around just in time to see a masked man yell, "Everybody get down", before he fired off a shot into the store's ceiling. She and the kids instantly hit the floor. She rolled her eyes because really, it was becoming second nature at this point. She pulled the kids closer to her as the plaster rained down around them. She picked her head up just enough to see black boots pass them as the man made his way to the counter.

"Give me all you money or I'm going to shoot," the robber screamed at the vile man behind the counter.

Elizabeth flinched as she heard the shotgun cock again. Apparently, the gunshot had scared Spinelli this time around because she felt him jump beside her. It took a minute for it to register that he had not jumped in fear but he had jumped up and bolted out the door. Before Elizabeth could blink, Emma had quickly shot out after him leaving Elizabeth to watch dumbstruck as the girl's pink hoodie disappeared into the night behind the grimy doors, the bell barely clinking as the door swung shut. She almost groaned but remembered the maniac at the counter. These kids were going to get her killed before she could kill Matt.

She chanced a quick glance toward the men. Seeing that they were in a stare off, she jumped up as well and hauled ass out the store. She didn't stop running until she stumbled into the parking lot passing a red car that was idling in park. She briefly thought that it must be the maniac's car before taking off again. Frantically looking for the kids, she saw a glimpse of Emma's pink hoodie rounding the corner and took off in that direction.

Damn if she wasn't making up for the missed gym appointments as she chased after these kids! What in the hell were they thinking? Hadn't they listened to her lecture about running? She didn't know whether to be mad or grateful that they had run out like that. Stopping and looking for Emma and Spinelli she saw the kids running down the street, pulling on the handles of cars as they passed.

Elizabeth called out to them. They stopped next to a yellow and black old muscle car and looked up when they heard her shout again. As she neared the kids, she heard a screeching sound behind her. Looking back; the red car that she had passed in the lot came careening around the corner on two wheels. Knowing that the man would probably recognize them she began to panic. She looked back toward the kids and watched as Emma pulled open the car's back door and pulled Spinelli inside. Not thinking twice, Elizabeth ran up, pulled open the passenger door and jumped inside. She shouted for the kids to get down and she burrowed herself into the car as low as she could get, her eyes closed in fear.

Hearing the car roar by, she blinked and let out a breath of relief. She laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. God, they had managed to avoid another nightmare. She heard the kids shifting up behind her and smiled. They may be mischief-makers but damn if they weren't quick on their feet. Inhaling a sweet breath, she wanted to take a few minutes and let her heart rate slow down to normal.

"Uh…Elizabeth?"

She heard Spinelli ask from behind the seat. She groaned and said, "Just give me a minute you guys. I need to make sure I am not gonna have a heart attack after all that. You kids scared the crap out of me taking off like that. Again! I don't think I've run that much in my entire life."

Emma interrupted and said, "Ummm…Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth kept speaking, choosing to ignore the girl. What she intended to tell them was important after all. "What did we talk about earlier? We don't run or jump into dangerous situations. We're in the middle of the city and what appears to be the ghetto. It is not the time for us to be jumping into danger. That idiot could have turned around and shot us all."

She rolled her neck from side to side, her eyes still closed. She knew that they had this conversation before but she thought the kids would have grasped the seriousness of the situation by now. She rubbed her brow in frustration and heard a low manly chuckle to her left. Her eyes popped open and she swiftly turned her head toward the sound. A man sat in the driver's seat, one arm along the seat, stretching out toward her and the other draped across the steering wheel. He flashed a sexy grin and said, "Hi, beautiful."

Elizabeth felt her face flame in embarrassment as she stuttered out, "He…Hello." How had she missed seeing HIM diving into the car? Whereas the last stranger she had met was a sexy beast with blue eyes, this sexy man before her had warm chocolate eyes and brown hair that begged to have fingers run through it. Dressed in dark jeans and a dark brown leather jacket, he looked sinful sitting across from her. Not to mention that grin of his which was making her heart flutter and her breathing to become shallow. Goodness, she might have that heart attack after all. She felt herself blinking rapidly and he chuckled again and said, "Can I help you?"

Emma being the precocious child that she was, leaned over the seat and said, "Oh… can you? We need to get back to our car and have the flat fixed. We have somewhere to be and someone to save." Apparently, she had learned her lesson when telling Jason because she gave a smug little smile to Elizabeth that seemed to say, "See I can keep a secret!"

Spinelli popped up over the seat as well and said, "Don't forget about saving Stone Cold and Mr. Sir from the dastardly doom squad." Both Emma and Elizabeth groaned as one causing Spinelli to sit back and frown.

Elizabeth chanced a look at the man and saw that he was giving them all an amused smile. She decided to ask, "Would you mind driving us back to our car or letting me use your phone to call a mechanic? We really have someplace to be and I need to get the kids back home."

Emma piped up, "Yeah especially before Mom and Dad get home! We like Elizabeth and we want her to come back. This has been the best night!"

The stranger who had turned around to look at Emma while she spoke turned back around and said, "I guess that you're Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth who had been glaring at Emma in disbelief nodded her head and bit her lip. She loved the way he said her name.

Spinelli said, "And this is my little sister Emma and I'm the Jackal aka Spinelli aka Damien but I wouldn't call me Damien if I were you." The poor kid tried his best to glare menacingly at the stranger but failed miserably. The kid was just too cute and a little strange to pull it off.

The man turned back around, looked Elizabeth over and said, "Well it's very nice to meet you all. I'm Johnny."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "So will you help?"

Johnny looked back at the kids and gave her another glance and said, "Sure, why not? I'm heading in that direction." Then he began to laugh to himself.

If Elizabeth hadn't been so gratified for the help, she might have been worried about the odd laugh. Instead, she replied, "Thank you so much Johnny. Our car is down that way two blocks."

She watched as he told them all to buckle up and was pleased to see that he locked the doors. Finally here was someone sane and willing to help them. She smiled to her herself as she searched for the latch for her seat-belt. She heard a pop, so she raised her head to see what it was. Johnny leaned forward and to her horror began rubbing loose wires underneath the steering column until the car roared to life. With a grin in her direction and checking the mirrors, he pulled out into the road.

Spinelli shouted in excitement from the backseat. "You're a car thief? Dude! That's awesome!"

* * *

So we've met our handsome thief. I wonder if Elizabeth is still taken with him? I kind of adore him. :) LOL

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	4. Grand Theft Auto

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You're a car thief? Dude! That's Awesome"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked from Spinelli to the grinning man who was currently performing an illegal U-turn in the middle of the street.

Emma chirped up. "Oh...wow. Spinelli this is just like Grand Theft Auto. You're actually living out one of your games!"

Johnny laughed and said, "Kid, not exactly. I don't like to be defined as a car thief."

He looked over to Elizabeth and smirked before saying, "I like to think that I'm a man of many talents."

He winked at her.

That was enough to shock Liz out of her speechlessness.

She frantically said, "Pull over. NOW!"

She didn't care if they would be on the streets again. She couldn't have the kids stay in the car with a criminal! She started to panic. Oh no….I've had the kids shot at, involved in a holdup, and now I've made them an accessory to a crime. They will be scarred for life. She tugged at her seat belt trying to undo the latch so that she could jump out of the car as soon as it stopped but her panic was making her fingers clumsy. She managed to undo the clasp but then noticed that they weren't slowing down. She looked up and saw that Johnny was looking at her with a raised brow.

"Why aren't you slowing down? What are you waiting for? Stop the car! Let us out."

He looked at her in confusion and said, "I thought you wanted to go back to your car? Why would I put you out here?"

Spinelli spoke up, "Yes…We must continue to our car Elizabeth. We must join in the victory party with Mr. Sir and Stone Cold. I'm sure they've bested the doom squad by now."

Elizabeth tore her eyes away from Spinelli as he spoke and said to Johnny, "Please just let us out here. We can walk back to our car. We'll be fine."

Johnny studied her for a moment. His brown eyes met her anxious gaze before he focused on the road again. She saw him flick his gaze to the rear view mirror and watched as his mouth curved into a sinful grin before he spoke.

"Change of plans. You see, I just realized that with you guys jumping in the car I'm behind schedule. I have a deadline, believe it or not. I really need to get this car to my boss before he goes crazy. Darlin'—he glanced over to her— I'll get you back to your car after we drop this one off at the office."

Elizabeth sputtered, "N...N...No! Our car is just ahead. Just drop us off like we agreed."

She laughed and hoped that he couldn't tell that it was fake.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Let's just stick to the plan."

He looked at her for a moment then switched his gaze back to the road.

She bit her lip nervously as the silence engulfed the car's interior. She looked away from him and toward the road as he continued to drive. She thought she could make out Matt's car sitting under the street light.

Sighing in relief, she spoke up.

"Look that's our car right there. Why waste all that time when you can drop us off here."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders and began to slow down. When they began to pull beside the car, Elizabeth's expression changed from relief to one of horror. Matt's car was riddled with bullet holes, all four tires were flat, the windshield was cracked, shattered lines were branching across the length of it and, to her disbelief; someone had tagged the driver's side door, painting a CO77x in red paint. She might have whimpered but wasn't sure.

She heard Emma gasp, "Oh Uncle Matt is gonna die when he sees this!"

Spinelli spoke up, "Bummer... Stone Cold and Mr. Sir aren't here. Elizabeth what are we going to do?"

She couldn't reply because she couldn't drag her eyes away from the damage to Matt's car.

Johnny spoke from beside her, apparently having slid across the seat to observe the damage, "Well them's the breaks."

He then put the car in drive and sped away.

Elizabeth watched the car fade out of her vision before she registered that they were still in the car with the criminal! She turned to him and said, "What are you doing? Take us back!"

He looked over to her.

"Darlin' you didn't think I'd actually leave you there, did you? Look, after my business with the boss is over, I'll take you wherever you and the kids need to go."

She chewed her lip as she thought. She had two options, she could go back to the car, take her chances with the dangerous streets and wait for Jason to possibly show up again or she could continue with this man, taking her chances that he would keep his word and help them.

Elizabeth sighed and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but okay. Only if you promise that we'll be safe?"

Johnny flashed his grin and said, "I promise."

Emma spoke quietly from the backseat, "Maybe it won't be so bad Elizabeth. I mean what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were driving up to a warehouse by the docks. Elizabeth could see a Blues Club down the street, it's marquee lit up with a blue whole note. People were loitering on the sidewalk a few feet away and to her horror hookers stood on the corner shaking their goods as cars passed by. She closed her eyes to get her breathing under control and prayed that the kids wouldn't notice them. She opened her eyes again and scanned the street to her right. A few other, clubs were on this side of the street as well. The steam rising from the manholes in the road obscured her vision to what lay beyond. She glanced back at the children and they seemed to be in awe of their surroundings. Spinelli had his nose pressed against the window taking everything in and Emma was scanning the surroundings as if she were trying to commit it all to memory.

She turned to face the man beside her as he waited for the garage-like door to open before them. He was thumping his long fingers on the steering wheel to some beat that only he could hear. Elizabeth heard the rickety sound of the door drawing up before them so she turned around in the seat. When he drove the car inside the warehouse and she saw the scene before them she quickly turned to Johnny and hissed, "You brought us to a chop shop?"

She could see men taking tires off cars, welding sparks flew in the air, and with a sick fascination, she watched as a man took off a Mercedes' bumper.

She said," You've got to be kidding me!"

Johnny chuckled beside her. "Yeah, it's a real dream job compared to what my father wants me to do."

Elizabeth didn't even want to know what he meant by that.

Spinelli cried out from the backseat, "Look! It's Loco Lorenzo! Oh…Elizabeth! Thank you, thank you! This is the best night of my life!"

Elizabeth turned to look at the ecstatic boy bouncing in the backseat just as Johnny said, "Does he always get this excited over mob bosses or is it just my boss?"

She cried out, "Mob! You work for the mob?"

Johnny nodded his head and raised his brows to express, "yeah…so?"

Elizabeth slumped back against the seat. Suddenly she said, "You're going to keep us safe right? I mean you won't let them take us and I don't know…give us cement boots or anything like that will you?"

Johnny laughed loudly as he got out of the car, startling some of the men nearby. He ducked back in and said, "Darlin, as long as you keep your head down and that gorgeous mouth of yours closed, you'll all be fine."

She watched as he slammed the door and walked over to a well-dressed man. The man was dressed in a three-piece suit and looked very out of place among the men doing his dirty work.

Spinelli leaned over the seat and whispered in reverence, "He's legendary. Loco Lorenzo aka Lorenzo Alcazar is one of Mr. Sir's newest enemies. He's wants to join forces with Crimson Point's Crazy Anthony to take over his territory."

He giggled and said, "Elizabeth this is amazing. Do you think he'd let me look at his gun?"

Elizabeth gasped and said, "No!"

She pushed the boy back into the backseat and said, "Emma he's just confusing his game characters again isn't he? He's not really serious, right?"

Emma looked from Spinelli to Elizabeth and said, "I don't think he's kidding Elizabeth. I've never seen him this excited."

Elizabeth groaned and turned away from the children. How did this kid know so much about mobsters?

Leaning over the seat again she pointed her finger at Spinelli and said, "Listen kid, you are not to talk, touch or look at this Loco man! He's dangerous! We aren't on a field trip to learn how to chop cars either. So stay away from those men!"

She covered her face and said, "I can't believe I just said that."

Looking at the kids she asked, "Do you both understand?"

They nodded their heads and said, "Yes."

Sighing she slid back down into her seat and looked out the windshield. Johnny and his boss were standing in front of the car staring at her. She felt embarrassment color her cheeks as it occurred to her that they had just had a great view of her ass bending over the seat. Johnny had a smirk on his face whereas his boss was looking at her with a scowl. She gulped and prayed that they would just make it out of this until Johnny could get them out of here

Elizabeth watched as Johnny's boss lifted his hand and flicked his wrist motioning for a man to come forward and open the doors.

Emma asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Get out but stay close to me. Both of you and remember what I said."

Together they exited the car with the kids coming to stand beside her. The man who had opened the doors ushered them to the area in front of the car where Johnny and his boss were. The man then proceeded to get in and drive the car to a section of the warehouse where she could only imagine what would happen to it.

Elizabeth looked to Johnny for guidance on what to do but all he could do was stare at her. She took a breath and then chose to meet his boss' scowl. Standing tall, she pulled the kids closer to her and waited.

"Johnny tells me that he rescued you from a thief. What are your names?"

The man spoke to Elizabeth and his voice carried a faint accent that she couldn't place.

She bit her lip and said, "I'm Elizabeth and this is Spinelli and Emma."

She felt Spinelli twitch beside her so she grabbed the back of his arm.

The man said, "I am Lorenzo Alcazar, you can address me as Mr. Alcazar."

He began pacing in front of them.

"I'm not thrilled that Johnny offered his help tonight so I must see to it that you forget about his involvement in your night."

Elizabeth watched as he looked around the warehouse before he met her gaze. She swallowed as he began to speak.

"I don't think I have to press upon you how—he gave her a penetrating look—important my work here is. I can't have you or the children jeopardize my operation by letting everyone know where we are and what we do here. I'm a sensible man and I like to think I'm fair."

Elizabeth saw two men behind Johnny glance at each other at this point and she began to sweat. The kids didn't move.

Lorenzo continued, "Which is why I am prepared to work out a deal with you and the children."

At his words, Elizabeth breathed out, "A deal?"

Lorenzo flashed a dimpled smile and said, "Yes…a deal. Have a seat in my office for now. When I finish with Johnny, I'll be with you."

He motioned for another man to come forward.

Elizabeth stepped back as the man neared. He grabbed her elbow and she said, "Hey. Let me go."

The kids stood by uncertain of what to do until the man barked, "Follow us."

He ushered her toward the office to the right of Johnny. She felt the kids tagging along at her side. As she passed Johnny and noticed his frown, she glared at him. If she could get her hands on him, she would strangle him! How could he let this happen to them? He promised to keep them safe. As she was led upstairs and into the room, she thought, "I guess this is what I get for trusting a criminal."

The door slammed behind them. She turned around and found the kids staring back at her with wide eyes.

She quickly pulled them into an embrace and said, "I'm so sorry you guys. I never meant for this to happen to you."

She felt Emma squeeze her back and Spinelli said, "Lo's one scary dude!"

Elizabeth sighed and softly said, "Yeah he is but I'm not going to let him hurt you."

The kids began to explore the office as she paced back and forth in front of the large window chewing on her lip. Emma sat down in a chair and watched her. Spinelli sat at the desk and begin to scan the papers laid before him. He made a move toward the computer once Elizabeth turned her back and began to peek out the blinds. She pulled the blinds up so that she could see down onto the warehouse floor.

Elizabeth could see Johnny and Lorenzo talking in front of an older model Ford truck. Lorenzo was waving his arms and yelling in Johnny's face. She could see that Johnny's hands were tightened into fists. She briefly wondered if Johnny would dare to hit his boss. Just as she was hoping that he would, Johnny snarled something at Lorenzo, turned around and starting walking toward two men in black suits speaking to them briefly as he passed. Lorenzo looked furious but tugged on his jacket and shook out his cuffs. He then walked over to a bearded man holding a clipboard.

Elizabeth tracked Johnny's movements. She watched as he stopped and sat down on the hood of a black Maserati. Draping his arms over his knees and clasping his hands together, he looked up toward the office window and he saw Elizabeth watching him and he smirked at her.

She narrowed her gaze at him hoping that he could feel how much she wanted to punch him. The insufferable yet sexy crook had willingly brought them into the heart of organized crime and stood by as they marched her and the kids away. She crossed her arms and continued to stare at the man chiding herself for trusting him in the first place. Ugh, they needed a way to escape this warehouse. She heard Spinelli behind her make a sound but didn't take her eyes off Johnny's intense gaze. Apparently, they were now in a staring contest. She'd be damned if she'd break first. Suddenly Johnny flicked his gaze up and she smirked in triumph but frowned when she noticed him do it again. What was he looking at up there? Moving so that she could see what he was looking at, she angled her head to the left.

As Elizabeth gazed up, she saw rafters and the ceiling. Looking back at Johnny, he made the same movement again. Elizabeth once again looked at the rafters but this time she followed them noticing that they led to an open window. She suddenly dropped the blinds and whirled around to look at the office ceiling. There above Spinelli was a chipped tile. Perhaps if they pushed it out of the way they could crawl out and cross the rafters to the widow.

She absently noticed that Spinelli grabbed something from the computer but she was too excited to see if her plan would work for her to ask him what he had in his hand. Pulling him up out of the chair, she quickly stood on the desk to reach the tile. Quickly, she pushed on the tile, grinning as it tilted in her hands. She shoved it out of the way and placed her head into the ceiling. Yes! She could see the rafters and even better, the open widow.

Stepping back down into the chair, she said, "Guys, I have a way to get us out of here but we're going to have to walk across the rafters. Are either of you afraid of heights?"

The two kids shook their heads saying, "No."

Emma said, "Elizabeth, we'll do anything to get out of here. Those men downstairs were scary."

Spinelli shoved his hands into his pockets and blinked back at her.

Elizabeth stepped back onto the desk and crawled into the hole. Holding her hand down, she then pulled up Emma with Spinelli's meager help before helping him up as well. Once they were safely perched on the rafters, she slid the panel back into place.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Johnny covertly watched as Elizabeth and the kids inched across the rafters as if they were on a balance beam. He bit his tongue to keep from grinning. Sexy and smart. She was just his kind of woman. He looked over to Lorenzo. He didn't want to give them away. He watched as some loose dirt fell from the rafters and into Lorenzo's cup of coffee that was sitting on a crate. The man would probably shit a brick if he knew that he was drinking Corinthos' Coffee. It was his way of bucking authority. If he'd had his way, he'd pursue his music full time. However, being the son of Anthony Zacchara the legendary mob boss, didn't afford him the opportunity. The sad truth, this was his life. It was either to pick up cars for Lorenzo or to follow his father around as his second in command. Johnny chose the lesser of two evils. He was just biding his time until his old man croaked and his sister took over the business.

As he once again watched Elizabeth and the kids inch their way toward the window, his attention was pulled away by a commotion. Lorenzo came storming down the stairs issuing orders to search for the woman and children. He overturned a toolbox with a kick of his foot and roared to find them and to bring them directly to him. Johnny shifted on the car as Lorenzo strolled over to him.

"Tell me something Zacchara. Did you help them escape?"

Johnny chuckled and said, "Alcazar, you know that I've been right here the whole time."

Alcazar pulled Johnny up by his leather jacket and yelled, "They stole the flash drive you imbecile! There's enough evidence on there to put your father and I away for several lifetimes!"

Johnny shook Alcazar's grip off and stared at the man who snarled at him, "You better hope we find them Johnny."

As Lorenzo walked away, Johnny glanced up and watched as the trio reached the open widow wondering what in hell they planned to do with that flash drive. Elizabeth ushered the kids onto the fire escape first. As she lowered herself over the window's ledge, their eyes met. He winked and she grinned at him.

* * *

**Next we find our trio stumbling into The Blues Club! Let me know what you ****thought about this chapter in a review. Thanks!**

**Bonus points if you recognized the tag on Matt's car as Franco's. **


End file.
